


The Archway

by kathkin



Series: Cuddles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: He wasn’t going to move. The Doctor had said 'wait here', and he was going to wait, right there.





	The Archway

**Author's Note:**

> For [uighean](http://uighean.tumblr.com/) and the prompt 'with a first kiss' from [this post](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/160076291748/cuddling-prompts).

The woods were so peaceful, it was so strange, to think of what was happening on the other side of the archway.

It didn’t look like much. A worn stone arch, spotted with moss and lichen, standing alone in the woods. Around it, grass waved in the breeze. The trees whispered softly. A butterfly fluttered beneath the stones.

Sitting with his back to a tree trunk, Jamie scrubbed a hand over his eyes. It was morning now, and then some. He ached all over, but he wasn’t going to move. The Doctor had said _wait here_ , and he was going to wait, right there.

Mind you, the Doctor had also said _I’ll only be a moment_ and look how that had turned out. After the first hour, Jamie had tried to go after him, but he couldn’t get the arch to respond. And so he waited.

It wasn’t far to the TARDIS, but he couldn’t get inside without the Doctor even if he wanted to. If the Doctor didn’t come back – what then? The thought alone was enough to make his blood run cold. He couldn’t think about what he’d do, where he’d go, if it came to that. He couldn’t. The notion of losing the Doctor rose up and consumed every other thought in his head.

From the arch there came a soft crackle. Jamie started, pressing his hands to the tree trunk, ready to leap up.

Silence. Had he imagined it?

The arch crackled again and in the air beneath it he saw sparks. It was opening – it was really opening. A plane of white light, broken by a hunched, dark figure. For a scant moment he glimpsed the place beyond, the place of sparkling towers and fire – and then it was gone, and there was nothing but the Doctor, standing wearily in the arch.

“Doctor –” He struggled upright, forcing his aching legs into motion.

“All sorted out,” said the Doctor, mustering a smile. “No need to wor –”

Jamie didn’t care, didn’t care what had happened, didn’t care what the Doctor had to say for himself. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor, pulled him close and hugged tight. The Doctor hugged back without a moment’s hesitation.

“Good gracious,” he said. “Have you been here all night?”

“Yes,” said Jamie into the Doctor’s neck. “You told me to wait.”

“I didn’t think I’d be quite so long. I’m sorry – I –”

“I dinnae care.” Jamie didn’t think about what he did next. It seemed the most natural thing in the world, to cup the Doctor’s face in his hand and touch their lips together. He kissed the Doctor as if he kissed him every day, and it wasn’t till he drew back and saw the look in the Doctor’s eyes that he realised what he’d done.

“Ah, Jamie, I –”

Jamie let his hand fall from the Doctor’s face. “Sorry.”

“No, No, don’t apologise –”

“I wasnae thinking straight – I’m _really_ tired.”

“Oh, Jamie.” The Doctor stroked his cheek. “When did you last sleep?”

“I’m no’ sure.” Jamie stepped back, unsteady on his feet. “Yesterday, some time.” It was hitting him, now that the Doctor was back. The desperate drive to stay awake was gone, replaced with a drowsy flood of relief.

“When did you last eat?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie confessed.

“Oh, dear.” Gently, the Doctor pulled him close. “Oh, dear. We’d best get you rested.”

“Aye.” Sighing, Jamie gripped the soft cloth of the Doctor’s coat. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“So am I,” said the Doctor. “So am I.”


End file.
